Survivor: Caramoan Fanfic
Survivor: Caramoan — Fans vs. Favorites is a fanfic based on the twenty-sixth season of the American CBS competitive reality television series Survivor. As with Survivor: Micronesia, the first season to have the "Fans vs. Favorites" subtitle, this season initially featured a tribe of ten returning contestants from previous seasons opposing a tribe of ten new players (fans). It was the eighth season overall to feature returning players. Production of the show took place in the Caramoan Islands in the Philippines. Contestants Note 1: Michael played the hidden immunity idol. Therefore six votes casted against him were not counted. The Game Note 2: Combined Reward and Immunity Challenge Note 3 Gota forfeited the challenge in exchange of getting new flint. Note 4'In Episode 5, because of the double Tribal Council, there was no Immunity Challenge. '''Note 5'There was no Reward Challenge in Episode 6 due to the tribe swap. Episode 1: "It's Survivor, Not Top Model" *'''Reward Challenge: Facing off two on two, the tribes would try to retrieve a ring and return with it to their starting flag. The tribe would score a point when one of their members had one hand on the ring and one hand on the flag pole. The first tribe to score four points would win. **'Reward:' Flint and 20 pounds (9.1 kg) of beans. *'Immunity Challenge:' Two members from each tribe would climb up a four story tower. On each floor would be three crates that they would have to toss from the tower. The crates would shatter on impact to release sandbags. Once all three crates were tossed over, the pair would return to the start and another pair would race to the next floor. Once all of the crates were retrieved, two castaways would retrieve the sandbags. One castaway would then try to toss six sandbags into six targets. The first castaway to get a sandbag in all six targets would win for their tribe. Ten Survivor fans travel together in a boat around the Caramoan Islands in the Philippines on their way to start the adventure of a lifetime. They range from a firefighter/EMT to a racecar driver to an Iraq veteran. The Fans arrive on the beach first where Jeff Probst, informed them that they would be playing against some of their favorite Survivors from past seasons. As the ten Favorites hit the beach, some Fans felt they were at an automatic disadvantage, while Shamar thought he could bond with Bill Posley over their shared veteran status. They immediately squared off in their first Reward Challenge, where the Fans won flint and beans in a tie-breaking round. As the Fans (hereafter known as the Gota tribe) arrived at camp, attraction already started stirring between Eddie and Hope. After making fire, they got to know each other better, and Reynold became nervous that Shamar would jockey for a leader position in the future. The Favorites (hereafter known at the Bikal tribe) were a little disappointed they lost the first challenge, but felt confident they could survive the elements. As they got to work, Ralph took the lead with directing camp life, feeling the pressure as the only winner in the game. Later in the day, the four previous Redemption Island players (Ralph, Ashley, Stephanie, and Matt) gathered secretly and decided to make an alliance. They would mask it by making deals with one or two people, though Stephanie was hesitant about how she wanted to play her game. At Gota, Matt and Michael began to bond, and griped about how some of the younger girls won't be able to handle the game. Meanwhile, Sherri sized up her younger tribemates, having over 65 teenage employees at home. She later formed an alliance with Allie in a rather unexpected deal. Bill and Kim were already started to fret about the Redemption Island players and the potential of an alliance. Kim already started to get to work on a counter-alliance by talking to her other tribemembers, but her scheming got the attention of Ralph, Ashley, and Stephanie. At the Immunity Challenge, another close competition emerged, but the Favorites came out on top this time. Facing the first Tribal Council, Michael and Matt wanted to target one of the younger girls, and eventually decided on Hope for potentially playing the "flirt card" on Eddie. But as the two started to spread the word against Hope, the rest of the tribe was not as gung-ho about the decision. The five women met and planned to get rid of Matt or Michael, with Hope going to Eddie as a swing vote. At Tribal Council, Michael and Matt revealed their close bond, and were confident that Hope would be going home. But the tables got turned on them when the rest of the tribe joined together to vote out Matt. Episode 2: The Flint Debacle *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Three tribe members would be pulled on a raft by three other tribe members to a platform out on the ocean. The three would then dive down to release bamboo sticks in a cage to free nine rings. Once all nine rings were freed, the three would board the raft again to be pulled back to the beach with the rings. The remaining three tribe members would then toss the rings onto three posts. The first tribe to have three rings on their posts would win. **'Reward:' A complete fishing kit, including a mask, snorkel, fins, fishing line, fishing nets, and a Hawaiian sling. The Gota tribe returned from Tribal Council after blindsiding Matt B. and leaving his ally Michael out of the loop. While the rest of the tribe did not have much sympathy for him, Michael felt extremely vulnerable, and contemplated playing a malicious game. The next morning, on Bikal, Ashley and Stephanie continued their close friendship from their previous season, and reaffirmed their loyalty to each other. Later that morning, Matt E. proposed an alliance to Mick, saying he would rather go to the end with him and Ralph than the untrustworthy Ashley and Stephanie. Matt showed a bit of a different side than his naive Christian boy role in Redemption Island, but Mick was hesitant to accept the offer without talking to Jill first. Allie, Hope, and Sherri created a Final Three alliance, while Laura felt a little on the outs of her female alliance, relating more to Julia than the other girls. Unfortunately, Julia didn't seem to be adjusting well to the conditions, sitting around in the shelter all day and claiming she's mentally and physically exhausted. Mick met with Jill to discuss their options; he had formed a partnership with her, seeking an older, level-headed person. Though she agreed the deal was tempting, Jill warned them against seeing too far ahead, learning from her previous season to be more adaptable. On Day 5, Gota decided they needed to elect a leader to better organize camp life. Though Shamar put forward his name and cited his military experience, everyone else decided to elect Reynold. Reynold was immediately hesitant to accept the position, knowing there would be a huge target on his back, but was relieved to take power away from Shamar. At the challenge, the Favorites defeated the Fans once again, winning a complete fishing kit. Ralph decided to try out the new fishing gear as Kim gathered her allies against the Redemption Island alliance. Gota was disappointed by their second loss, and Michael decided to put his new cutthroat game into motion by hiding the flint. When the tribe noticed the missing flint, everything was thrown into chaos, and Michael attempted to turn Shamar and Reynold against each other. At Tribal Council, he admitted that he had stolen the flint and they wouldn't get it back unless he survived the vote. He suggested they get rid of Julia instead as a weak link, and Julia shocked everyone when she replied that she would be fine if they voted her out to get the flint back. The rest of the tribe found themselves scrambling seconds before the vote, trying to vocalize who to vote for. In the end, Laura and Reynold joined Julia in voting for Michael, absolutely livid as his maneuver. But Michael's gambit worked out when everyone else voted with him to eliminate Julia. Episode 3: "I'm Not a Loser" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribe would race out into the ocean and climb over and into a bamboo cage. The tribe would then have to untie a door on the cage and drag a heavy chest through the door and back to the beach. Once back onto the beach, the chest would be placed on top of a track. The tribe would then have to use a ring tied to the end of rope to snag three segment of the track to complete the track. The first tribe to place the chest on their finish platform would win. **'Reward:' Two chairs, pillows, a blanket, a tarp, and rope. Upon reaching camp, Reynold was still upset after finding out that Michael stole and hid the tribe's flint to guarantee his safety. He unleashed all of his anger and frustration on Michael, and declared that he had three days left. Though Michael tried to use this as an opportunity to turn over a new leaf, the rest of Gota was hesitant to trust him. The next morning on Bikal, Kim and Bill met to decide that their first target was Ralph, though the farmer proved himself an asset with his fishing skills and entertaining stories. As Michael unearthed the flint, Reynold declared that he would be holding onto it; but the tribe's joy was short-lived when they discovered mold in their rice. As the Favorites were feeling the mounting tension of having yet to go to Tribal Council, Stephanie and Ashley decided to use this opportunity to target Kim. They went to Mick for a vote, who continued to feel caught in the middle of two alliances. When Mick told Stacey and Kim about the plan, Stacey confronted the young girls. Though Stephanie and Ashley vehemently denied ever doing anything, Ralph started to feel hesitant about his Redemption Island alliance. Shamar unexpectedly found the hidden Immunity Idol at Gota's camp, and relished the opportunity to seize power. Meanwhile, Reynold met with everyone but Michael and proposed throwing the challenge to get rid of him, which inspired many mixed reactions. In another grueling physical challenge, Laura's poor swimming skills put her tribe behind from the beginning, giving the Favorites another victory. Facing the chopping block yet again, Michael saw an opportunity to target Laura as the weak link of the tribe. When he got no bites from his other tribe members, he looked in vain for the hidden Immunity Idol. Seeing an opportunity to change the game, Shamar showed Michael the Idol, gave it to him, and told him to vote out Reynold. At Tribal Council, Shamar and Reynold began to argue about who would be a better leader, and Reynold admitted that he only took the leadership position because he didn't trust Shamar. Michael played his part in the ruse and declared that he was basically giving up fighting. But the Gota tribe was in for another huge shock when Michael played the Idol, making the two votes for Reynold enough to send the tribe leader home with flint in pocket. Episode 4: Back to Square One After Reynold's blindside, Laura was grateful she was not the one to go, while Shamar denied any accusations that he was the one to vote for Reynold with Michael. Sherri also was furious at Reynold for deciding to walk out with the flint, and the Fans suffered further when they attempted to keep their fire lit against a giant storm. The next day, morale was at an all-time low, and Shamar decided to step up into a leadership role and helped successfully reignite the fire. At the Reward Challenge, the Favorites took notice of how demoralized the other tribe looked. After seeing the reward of a visit from a local bushman, Sherri made an offer to give the Favorites the reward in exchange for getting another flint. Benry and Stephanie were adamant to not give into this deal and play the challenge out, but the majority of the Favorites chose to accept the deal, forgoing the Reward Challenge in lieu of the Fans receiving another flint. With the Fans' moods and camp life lifted, focus turned towards the search for the hidden Immunity Idol. In the end, it was was Sherri who found it, and she remarked on how she went from her lowest low to highest high in 24 hours. The Favorites welcomed Tata, a native tribesman, to their camp, though Stephanie and Ashley snuck away to complain about how fake everyone was acting, cementing their tight relationship to the rest of the tribe. For the first time, Gota won the Immunity Challenge, sending the Favorites to Tribal Council. As the Bikal tribe returned to camp lamenting their challenge loss, Stephanie caused a scene by openly asking what the tribe was doing, which caused her to claim in private that Kim was in control. Meanwhile, the non-Redemption Island members met and discussed the merits of booting Stephanie versus Ashley; while Stephanie was shadier and more manipulative, Ashley had a greater chance of winning challenges down the line. The duo in question then attempted to strongarm Mick, Benry, and Jill into voting out Kim, but their bullying fell on deaf ears. Even though Matt and Ralph added to the plea to get rid of Kim, Mick and Jill stuck with their original plan and voted against the Redemption Island alliance to send Ashley home. Episode 5: The Power of the Idol Returning from Tribal Council after her ally Ashley was blindsided, Stephanie vowed revenge on the Favorites, while the others quickly put her next on the chopping block for her outspoken attitude and perceived untrustworthiness. The next day, the Redemption Island alliance took to different strategies to get through the game, with Matt looking to divine intervention and Stephanie looking for the Idol. At Gota, Sherri reaffirmed her bond with Allie by confiding in her that she found the Idol, though she had actually created a seed of doubt with her ally. Later that morning, the tribes received treemail informing them that they would be playing for Immunity. When they arrived at the challenge, they found out that individual Immunity was up for grabs, as both tribes would be going to Tribal Council. The two winning castaways would then square off for Reward, which was the chance to listen in on the losing tribe's Tribal Council while eating pizza and chicken wings and drinking soft drinks. Eddie won individual Immunity for the Fans, while Ralph won it for the Favorites. When the two faced off, it was Eddie who won Reward and a chance to gain valuable information for the Gota tribe. At Bikal, the majority alliance was wary of Stephanie pulling an Idol, so they decided to split the votes between her and Matt. Meanwhile, the Redemption Island alliance anticipated the vote split, and went to Benry to try to make him flip. Benry weighed his options, but felt that sticking with Kim would help in the long run, but Stephanie teased that she had a way to ensure she would not go home. Back at Gota, Michael lamented not winning Immunity, knowing he is once again the clear target. The majority decided to split their votes between him and Shamar and, seeing the writing on the wall, the two men planned to vote for Sherri to send a message to the rest of the tribe about her. They lived up to their word, with Michael going home in a 3-2-2 vote. As the Fans chowed down on pizza and wings, Bikal's Tribal Council was in for a shock when Stephanie changed her vote to Matt, making the vote 4-3-2, in effect saving herself by preventing the tie vote. Her moment of self-preservation, though, allowed one of her closest allies to get blindsided. Episode 6: Choose an Egg Most of the Fans were ecstatic at both Michael being out of the game and being able to see some of the dynamics of the other tribe, though Shamar definitely felt on the outs and relished the chance to play with the Favorites. The Favorites, meanwhile, were anything but happy to see Stephanie still in the game, and she also expressed sentiments of looking forward to playing with others. Shamar and Stephanie had their wishes come true when the tribes came together and were told to switch tribes. The new Gota tribe consisted of Allie, Shamar, Sherri, Stephanie, Bill, and Jill, while the new Bikal tribe consisted of Laura, Hope, Eddie, Benry, Kim, Mick, Stacey, and Ralph. The tribes returned to their new camps and received a welcoming basket of treats. At the new Gota, there was a 3-3 split of Fans and FAvorites. Stephanie displayed a negative attitude about the downgrade in camp life and tribe numbers, while Bill pledged to make the best of the situation and formed a bond with Shamar as a former Iraq War veteran. Feeling that he has been an outsider and an outcast, Shamar was relieved to finally connect with somebody. The Favorites immediately went after each other, with Stephanie and Bill both appealing to the Fans to target each other. At the new Bikal, the situation seemed bleak for the three Fans, though a connection was also formed between Eddie and Benry with their similar ages and interests. Benry also found an Idol clue in the welcome basket, and used it to successfully find Bikal's Idol. To everyone's surprise, the Immunity Challenge was won by the new Gota, which was smaller in numbers and seemed less physical. Facing Tribal Council, the Fans knew they were in trouble, and Laura proposed voting Ralph as the only previous winner so that the playing field was even between the remaining tribemates. In doing so, however, she put a target onto her back as a smart and strategic player. Kim and Benry believed that Laura was the biggest strategic threat among the Fans and convinced the others to write her name down, with Bikal voting her out unanimously. Episode 7: Who's Going to Betray Who First? After voting out Laura, Benry felt that he was in a powerful position, as he had an alliance with the Favorites and a strong connection with Eddie and Hope, along with an Idol. The next morning at Gota, starvation was getting to Shamar, and he inspired negative feelings from his tribe when he blatantly took more food than the rest of his tribe, prompting an argument between him and Sherri. In spite of the conflict, Allie knew that he had to be kept around to keep the Fans' numbers on the tribe. At the Reward Challenge, the tribes competed for a trip to a nearby island where there would be a coffee bar, cookies, croissants, and brownies. Bikal won the challenge and relished the reward, but it was clear that the younger tribe members were becoming closer to one another and Kim grew wary of the growing relationship between Eddie, Benry, and Hope. Back at camp, Kim voiced her complaints about Benry to Stacey, and approached Benry himself about his bonds. Though he was able to play it off as shared interests and nothing more, he was ticked off by Kim questioning his intentions. At Gota, Sherri attempted to smooth things over with Shamar, who admitted that he wanted to stick with the other Fans. But in private, he was looking for an opportunity to not be one of Sherri's "puppets." At the Immunity Challenge, Bikal once again took home the victory, sending Gota to Tribal Council. Stephanie solidifed her intentions to vote with the Fans, with the debate between voting for Bill or Jill. Shamar, leaning on his bond with Bill, pushed voting out Jill. The rest of the tribe agreed, saying that Jill had too many allies on the other side and was a weaker competitor. Bill and Jill planned on throwing Stephanie under the bus to the Fans, and were shocked to find Shamar telling them that the plan was to vote out Jill. Bill saw this as as a crossroads and, feeling that he didn't have a long-term allegiance to Jill, he joined the others in sending her home at Tribal Council. Voting History } |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | | | | | | | colspan="14" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | | | | | | colspan="15" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | | | | | colspan="16" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | | | | colspan="17" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | | | colspan="18" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |colspan="2" align="left" | | colspan="19" bgcolor="darkgray" | |}